Alt Account Guide
Alternative Alt Account Guide Hi guys this is Atomos, I felt like making this Guide since I've been making my alt account on Fatum server. First of all, alt accounts are weaker accounts on another device, that can be used for many different things such as: 1) Helping you get rss in the beginning 2) Getting you better heroes since you get 2 new heroes per day, if you got a good one on the alt account you can send him to the main, catch him and bribe him, which is always pretty good since it's very cheap. 3) Help you in battle with splits, counter splits, fake attacks, distractions etc. For the first 2 points you can/should use alt accounts that you permanently level up while you're doing the same on main, just that you always go for the main one first, so if everything in main castles is building and researching (as long as it's useful at the stage you're at) you go for the alt account. For setting down the alt account it makes sense to use the following trick: Install and delete the TW App on your second device until you come out near your first settling, but caution; the settling doesn't work accidentally, the spawn area for new players changes every few hours. This spawn area is about 50miles large, which means if you get out -200 miles away from your main, try it sometimes again because when the area is 50miles large, the distance to your main can vary up to 100 miles. Note: These numbers don't have to be totally right, but it definitely comes very close. Knowing that, you should wait until the spawn area is near your main account, so you get as close as possible. Try it a couple of times, install/deinstall until you are closer than 100 miles to your main accounts locations. All of this installing isn't necessary if you spend 450 gems to move the alt acc castle near the main. TIP: I personally prefer to have all castles of one account beside each other, so planning attack/defense, trading and stuff is way easier within one account. If you do that, you should also make one of the second type of alt accounts to link them better. The second kind of alt accounts are the ones that are mostly used, meaning low level accounts with just 2 castles (second for moving beside the main place). You for sure can also use both types at the same time, building 1 castle of second type alt account right beside both other accounts, so everything is well linked. If you did use the trick for the first kind of alt accounts, you can still use the 2nd type to link them even closer and have you counters nearby. Don't name the account like your main one, so nobody knows it is yours. PS: I got a little bad luck so I didn't get close to the main until now with my type 2 alt account, I've been trying it for like one day now but not constantly enough to get the right chance. I think if you try it like every 1-4 hrs you will definitely land there after 1-3 days. That's it, hope you enjoy this little Guide! Leave a comment if you got some remarks or need a guide for something else :) Greets Atomos